User talk:Fan People=maker 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Student page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drakez (Talk) 17:35, May 30, 2011 Questions I can handle these. (sorry, drakez) 1. Subjects are kinda loose right now. We really don't have any adjectives right now, mainly because we don't know how to display them. We already have "how to" sections on this wiki, so add another if you want. Discovories can go in the page of the object, under the trivia section. I really have no idea about cheats. Do you mean in-game or with cheating devices? 2. Images are a little tougher. If you want to be easy, go here, and you'll find spritesheets for the game. just find the object, and cut it down with Paint or something. The hard way is to download an emulator. They can be illegal, and viruses are easy to get. But if you really want one, message me also, for a signature, just press the signature button. That picture is Nyan Cat, a random viral youtube video that features it. It's really weird. Don't ask me how it went viral, cause i dunno either Psychicken17 19:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions from Fan People=maker 2 Hello new contributor! Your welcome, but I didn't wrote that. The Wikia bot automatically leaves a message to new people so it looked like I wrote it to you. *I was thinking about adjectives. We haven't made adjectives so if you try to search even one adjective in the wiki, it doesn't appear but I think its okay to make an adjective article. *Discoveries? Be more specific please. *I don't think there are cheats in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. Those are prob secret stuff, easter eggs, glitches, tricks, tips or spoilers if thats how you define cheats. *Its Add a photo. Thats where you add photos (obviously), but if you want to know where to get the in-game pictures by yourself, use the emulator DeSmuMe. You can save a screenshot when your playing the emulator. It works on both Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts rom. This link is the Super Scribblenauts rom you can download. Thats Nyan Cat. It doesn't appear in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts cause this thing was made AFTER Super Scribblenauts. Just some random funny viral thing during May. If you love internet memes, then you'll prob love Nyan Cat. Drakez 04:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The article How to make a clone of Maxwell without the two Maxwells glitch Please move your How to make a clone of Maxwell without the two Maxwells glitch article to your profile before I remove it. Drakez 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I haven't deleted it yet. I'm just waiting for you to move the information. lolwut. You're telling me how to move the blog to your userpage? Just copy it lol. If i'm wrong, well you can't delete pages. Only I can. Thats why I asked. These are the reasons: *The article doesn't have any connection with the gameplay. *The article's name is also pretty long and its pretty rare for a reader to just find this article randomly and it maybe weird. Also I think its weird for contributors to contribute on this article because it looks completely finished and hard to find explicit information for it and it is defined as a stub article. *The article looks like something custom, not made from the game, it's like I would make an article How to make a man very handsome (its possible). *errr...that doesn't look like Maxwell. There still more reasons why this article isn't fit for public. If you don't understand, move it to your blog or userpage or whatever before I remove it, and maybe I'll check on more understandable words on why it isn't fit to be an article. Oh and next time, please make a new message with a 2nd heading/the heading 2. I was like wth, when did Psychicken17 wrote this message? just before I saw the signature. Drakez 09:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How to make a clone of Maxwell without the two Maxwells glitch That's right, but it's for Super Scribblenauts only How to use #make an invisible living model #create a lolwut that's Maxwell's size #add the lolwut to the model #add a light blue shirt to the model #give the model white mittens #add green shorts to the model #add shoes to the model #your done! You could do that,or you can make a normal model and do the same thing, but this time add a rooster helmet instead of a lolwut.